"Natural Born Kissers" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
17:00 <@Don|Topher> -- START -- 17:01 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes into the female cabin on the east* 17:01 * Amy13 picks up Samey's blouse. 17:01 <@Amy13> Wow, this is actually really cute. 17:01 <@Amy13> Samey, you HAVE to let me wear this. 17:01 <@Samey3> Umm, no. 17:02 <@Amy13> You're still mad about the whole voting you off thing? 17:02 <@Amy13> I said I was sorry! And guess what? 17:02 * Amy13 holds up her makeup box. 17:02 <@Amy13> You know how I never let you use my makeup? 17:02 <@Amy13> Well, since I'm such a good friend and sister, I'll let you take ONE lip gloss. 17:03 <+Jasmine|> What a new leaf you've turned over... 17:03 <@Amy13> I know, right? 17:03 <@Amy13> So are you gonna forgive me or not? @Samey 17:03 <@Samey3> Gee, I don't know. 17:03 <@Amy13> Fine! If you don't want to forgive me, then I won't breathe until you do. :@ 17:04 * Amy13 holds breath. 17:04 <+Jasmine|> Oh gosh, Amy. 17:04 * Amy13 starts turning red. 17:04 <@Samey3> Umm, Amy... 17:04 <+Jasmine|> Can't you just give it like, a trial run or something? @Samey 17:05 * Amy13 turns blue and stomps her foot. 17:05 <@Samey3> You know what? 17:05 <@Samey3> Sure. 17:05 <@Samey3> I'll give you another chance. 17:05 * Amy13 stops holding her breath. 17:06 <@Amy13> Thanks, Samey! 17:06 <@Amy13> I won't let you down, sis. :D 17:06 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes into the male cabin on the west* 17:06 <@Don|Topher> T: It is SO nice having my own full bunk now. 17:06 <@Don|Topher> T: I finally have room for all of my stuff. 17:07 <+Rodney|> Really.. 17:07 <+Rodney|> After Beardo got eliminated, it's been lonely over here. :( 17:07 <+Leonard09> You can move in with me! I haven't had a bunkmate since Max left! 17:07 <+Leonard09> As long as you dont mind me practicing spells on you sometimes... 17:07 <@Don|Topher> T: I wonder if the girls have this problem. 17:07 <@Don|Topher> T: They've only got three people in their cabin. 17:08 <+Rodney|> Living with Amy is probably like adding another 5 people. 17:08 <+Leonard09> There's a true evil lurking in that cabin! 17:08 <+Leonard09> The other Samey! 17:08 <+Shawn|> No kidding. 17:08 <+Shawn|> Amy voted Sky off! 17:09 <@Don|Topher> T: It's not like she'll win or anything. 17:09 <@Don|Topher> T: Sammy will find a way to boot her out eventually. 17:09 <+Rodney|> You and Sammy seem really close. o: 17:09 <+Leonard09> Topher,do you...like-like her? 17:09 <@Don|Topher> T: I do! 17:10 <@Don|Topher> T: I mean, I think I do. 17:10 <+Rodney|> Maybe Leonard can use a wizard spell to help you get close to her! 17:10 <+Leonard09> Yeah!! I know lots of love potions! 17:10 <+Shawn|> I can give you some tips, Topher. 17:10 <+Shawn|> I used them to help me ask out Sky. 17:11 <@Don|Topher> T: Really? 17:11 <@Don|Topher> T: What'd you say to her? 17:11 <+Shawn|> That's the thing. 17:11 <+Shawn|> I didn't say anything until it was too late. 17:11 <+Shawn|> Trust me, the biggest mistake was not talking to her sooner, man. 17:12 <@Don|Topher> T: I think I'll say something today then. 17:12 <+Rodney|> Tell her she could be the winning hog in a county fair! 17:12 <+Leonard09> Or say she looks a beautiful swamp princess :D 17:12 <+Leonard09> Girls love compliments!! 17:12 <@Don|Topher> T: Girls love compliments... hmm.... 17:13 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the outdoor amphitheater, where the remaining campers sit in the bleachers as Don arrives onstage* 17:13 <@Don|Topher> D: Things are about to get EGG-cellent. 17:13 <@Don|Topher> D: *bursts out laughing* 17:13 <@Don|Topher> D: Dang, that was good! Couldn't help myself from "cracking" up. 17:13 <@Amy13> Where's breakfast? I'm starving. 17:14 <@Don|Topher> D: Calm down, you guys will all get to eat. 17:14 <@Don|Topher> D: AFTER the challenge. 17:14 <+Jasmine|> And what might that be? 17:14 <@Don|Topher> D: Glad you asked. Hidden around the island are fourteen colorful plastic eggs. 17:14 <@Don|Topher> D: Your job is to find one of these eggs and bring them back to me by sundown. 17:14 <@Don|Topher> D: Inside each of these eggs is a special reward, and if you find the golden egg, you'll automatically collect invincibility. 17:15 <+Rodney|> Sounds like fun! 17:15 <@Don|Topher> D: The eggs are hidden all over Wawanakwa, including by alligator-infested waters, in a bear's cave, Chef's kitchen... 17:15 <+Rodney|> Less fun. 17:15 <@Don|Topher> D: You have until the end of the challenge to search the island. 17:15 <@Don|Topher> D: It's pretty simple, so... break an EGG! 17:16 <@Don|Topher> *crickets chirp* 17:16 <@Don|Topher> D: Get it? Like break a leg? 17:16 <@Don|Topher> T: OH! I get it now. Okay. 17:16 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the campers walking by the main lodge* 17:16 <@Don|Topher> T: H-hey, Sammy! 17:16 <@Don|Topher> T: Wanna look for eggs together? 17:17 <@Samey3> Oh sure, Topher. :) 17:17 <@Samey3> If we look hard enough, we might be able to find the golden one. 17:17 <@Don|Topher> T: Yeah! That'd be awesome. 17:17 <+Leonard09> *flashes a thumbs up at Topher* 17:17 <@Don|Topher> T: *looks over at Leonard* 17:17 <@Don|Topher> T: Uh, but that golden egg won't be nearly as gold as your teeth look right now! 17:18 <@Don|Topher> T: (conf) Girls LOVE compliments! 17:18 <+Shawn|> Think we could buddy up, Jasmine? 17:18 <+Shawn|> Strength in numbers! 17:18 <+Jasmine|> Uh, I guess I don't see why not! 17:18 <+Jasmine|> Rodney, would you care to join us? 17:19 <+Rodney|> After all the times we've competed against each other, it'd be nice to be on the same team for once :) 17:19 * Amy13 walks over to Leonard and grins. 17:19 <@Amy13> Hi, Leonard! 17:19 <@Amy13> Since we're the only ones left without a partner, how about we... 17:19 <+Leonard09> EXPIRIAMUS!! 17:20 <@Amy13> :| 17:20 <+Leonard09> (Conf) I know many spells to ward off evil! My online girlfriend on Roon Escape taught me a few,but then my mom found out and made me break up with her. )': I miss you PocketMonsterGirl2008 17:20 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Jasmine, Rodney, and Shawn walking through the woods* 17:20 <+Rodney|> Remember guys.. 17:20 <+Rodney|> If we see a chicken, that means an egg is close! 17:21 <+Jasmine|> I don't think it works that way, Rodney... 17:21 * Jasmine| stops and points to a bear cave. 17:21 <+Jasmine|> Look, I see a purple one over there! 15:21 * AnAngryBear circles around the egg. 17:21 <+Shawn|> (conf) When I was back home, rumor had it zombies took shelter in caves. I've got loads of tools for fighting cave zombies. Bears in caves? Nothing. We're doomed! 17:22 <+Jasmine|> Someone needs to distract it. 17:22 * Rodney| walks up to the bear. 15:22 * AnAngryBear turns and looks at Rodney. 17:22 * Rodney| roars loudly, trying to imitate it. 15:22 * AnAngryBear roars back and starts chasing after Rodney. 17:23 * Rodney| runs away. 17:23 <+Rodney|> I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU. 17:23 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Amy approaching Leonard by the campfire* 17:23 <@Amy13> Did I mention I LOVED what you were wearing? 17:23 <+Leonard09> Really? Thanks! I made it myself! 17:24 <@Amy13> Wow, that is like so adorable. 17:24 <@Amy13> You should give me some tips while we search for eggs. 17:24 <@Amy13> Together. :D 17:24 <+Leonard09> Um... 17:24 <+Leonard09> Okay....but only to keep an eye on you.... 17:24 <@Amy13> Sure! Let's go. 17:25 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Jasmine, Rodney, and Shawn at the dock* 17:25 * Rodney| sees an egg surrounded by alligators. 17:25 * Jasmine| holds the purple egg. 17:25 <+Jasmine|> Alright, we've got one egg. 17:25 <+Jasmine|> Now time to grab that one! 17:26 <+Rodney|> Gator hunting? No problem! 17:26 <+Jasmine|> You handled the last one. 17:26 <+Jasmine|> I'll distract it this time, and one of you can get it! 17:26 * Jasmine| wades into the lake. 17:26 <+Rodney|> I can't let you do that.. 17:27 <+Jasmine|> Come on, this is way too easy. 17:27 * Jasmine| grabs the alligator by the tail and throws it into the horizon. 17:27 * Jasmine| tosses the egg to Rodney. 17:27 <+Rodney|> Man, that was.. really cool. 17:27 <+Jasmine|> What can I say? 17:27 <+Jasmine|> I've had lots of experience. 17:28 <+Shawn|> Woohoo! 17:28 <+Shawn|> Rodney and Jasmine, you guys nailed this one! 17:28 <+Rodney|> No way! That was all Jasmine. :) 17:28 <+Jasmine|> Thanks Rodney. *laughs nervously* 17:28 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Topher and Samey by the beach* 17:29 <@Don|Topher> T: *appears from behind a tree and tosses Samey a red egg* 17:29 <@Samey3> Cool, you got it. 17:29 <@Don|Topher> T: *is all bruised and scratched up* Heh-heh... it was nothing. :/ 17:29 <@Samey3> You really didn't have to do that. 17:29 <@Don|Topher> T: Well, I wanted to! For you. :) 17:30 <@Don|Topher> T: I guess I just felt bad about how we left things off. 17:30 <@Don|Topher> T: You know, how you got voted off and everything. 17:30 <@Samey3> Yeah, that's Amy for you. 17:30 <@Samey3> :/ 17:30 <@Don|Topher> T: I mean, I don't think we'll-- *trips and pulls Samey down with him* 17:31 <@Samey3> Whoa-ahhh! 17:31 <@Don|Topher> T: I am so sorry, I... 17:31 <@Don|Topher> T: Here. 17:31 <@Don|Topher> T: *dusts himself off and gets up, then extends his hand* 17:31 * Samey3 grabs his hand. 17:32 <@Don|Topher> T: *pulls Samey in close* 17:32 <@Samey3> Thanks Topher. 17:32 <@Samey3> *smiles* 17:32 <@Don|Topher> T: You have a little sand here. 17:32 <@Don|Topher> T: *dusts her hair and brushes it behind her ear* 17:33 * Samey3 leans in like she's about to kiss Topher. 17:33 <@Don|Topher> T: *kisses Samey* 17:33 * Amy13 appears from a tree and gasps. 17:33 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Amy and Leonard walking by the cliff* 17:34 <@Amy13> I fake-agree to be nice to her and this is how Samey repays me?! Ugh! 17:34 <@Amy13> I feel so betrayed as a sister, it's unbelievable. 17:34 <+Leonard09> Are you gonna help look for eggs at all!! 17:34 <@Amy13> Can't you see I'm DEALING with something? 17:34 <+Leonard09> *sees golden egg on the ledge of the cliff* 17:34 <+Leonard09> HOLY COW!! It's the golden egg! 17:35 <+Leonard09> I could always use a teleportation spell to grab it,BUT alas... 17:35 <@Amy13> Oh my gosh, I totally saw that first! 17:35 <+Leonard09> What,no way!! 17:35 <@Amy13> Yes way, it's MINE. :@ 17:35 <+Leonard09> EXPIRIAMUS!!! 17:36 * Amy13 kicks Leonard in the shin. 17:36 <+Leonard09> Oww... 17:36 * Amy13 walks over to the cliff and steps onto the ledge. 17:36 * Amy13 grabs the egg and hops off. 17:36 <@Amy13> Bye, Leonard! Have fun losing without me. ;) 17:36 <@Amy13> Oh, and by the way, you smell like a used car. 17:37 <@Amy13> Nerd. 17:37 <+Leonard09> D: *screen flashes into Amy and Samey in the female cabin* 17:37 <@Amy13> Samey, we need to talk. 17:37 <@Amy13> It's about you and Topher. 17:38 <@Samey3> Wait, about the you know what? 17:38 <@Samey3> Were you stalking us?? :@ 17:38 <@Amy13> No, I would never! 17:38 <@Amy13> As a matter of fact, he's telling EVERYONE you guys kissed. 17:38 <@Amy13> He even said he wants to meet you at the dock in 20 to "announce" something big. 17:39 <@Samey3> Really! 17:39 <@Samey3> You think he's gonna ask me to be his girlfriend? 17:39 <@Amy13> Oh, totally. 17:39 <@Amy13> You should go freshen up though. Don't wanna talk to him looking like THAT, do you? 17:39 <@Samey3> O-ok! 17:39 <@Samey3> Thanks Amy 17:40 * Samey3 runs out of the cabin. 17:40 * Amy13 looks over at her makeup box and giggles. 17:40 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Topher at the dock* 17:40 * Amy13 walks over disguised as Samey with concealer hiding her beauty mark. 17:40 <@Amy13> Hi, Topher! <3 17:41 <@Don|Topher> T: Oh, hey, Sammy! 17:41 <@Don|Topher> T: Rodney said you wanted to meet me here, is everything okay? 17:41 <@Amy13> Actually, I was just thinking about how much prettier and smarter my sister is. 17:41 <@Amy13> And I got all upset. :( 17:41 * Samey3 walks over to the dock. 17:42 <@Don|Topher> T: You don't need to think that, you're twice the girl Amy is! 17:42 <@Amy13> <.< 17:42 <@Amy13> Oh, Topher! You know exactly what to say. 17:42 <@Amy13> It's why I think you're so hot. 17:42 <@Amy13> And SO strong. 17:43 * Amy13 feels Topher's bicep. 17:43 <@Amy13> Have you been working out? 17:43 <@Don|Topher> T: Actually, I have! You wanna hear more about my workout routine? 17:43 * Amy13 sees Samey walking along the beach. 17:43 <@Amy13> Just shut up and kiss me. 17:44 <@Don|Topher> T: Well, if you say so. :p 17:44 * Amy13 grabs Topher and kisses him. 17:44 * Samey3 sees this and gasps. 17:44 <@Samey3> :'( 17:44 <@Samey3> (conf) OH MY GOSH! AMY KISSED TOPHER! *cries* 17:45 <@Don|Topher> T: (conf) Girls... love compliments? 17:45 <@Samey3> (conf) I can't believe Amy did that to me. I'm never trusting either of them again! :( 17:45 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the campfire ceremony* 17:45 * Rodney| gives double thumbs up to Topher. 17:45 <@Don|Topher> T: *grins at Rodney* 17:46 <@Don|Topher> D: Congrats, everyone, for finding an egg today! 17:46 <@Don|Topher> D: But special congrats are in order for Amy, who found the golden egg, making her immune from tonight's vote. 17:46 <@Amy13> :D 17:46 <+Leonard09> .... 17:46 <@Don|Topher> T: *groans* 17:47 <@Amy13> Wow, a golden egg and I get to kiss the hottest guy on the island? 17:47 <@Amy13> What a day. 17:47 <+Rodney|> Who'd you kiss? 17:47 <@Amy13> No one. It's not important. :D 17:47 <@Don|Topher> T: *looks around at the other guys* Wait a minute... 17:48 <@Samey3> You're just gonna rub it in my face?! 17:48 <@Samey3> You are SO awful Amy! 17:48 <+Rodney|> Huh! Topher kissed Amy? 17:48 <+Rodney|> I thought he liked Sammy. o: 17:48 <@Samey3> I thought so too. 17:49 <@Don|Topher> T: I didn't kiss Amy! 17:49 <@Amy13> Of course you did, silly. At the dock, remember? 17:49 <@Don|Topher> T: N-n-no. I didn't... What? 17:49 <@Amy13> Right after you kissed Samey. 17:49 <@Don|Topher> T: But that WAS Sammy! 17:50 <+Leonard09> Topher... 17:50 <+Leonard09> How could you... 17:50 <+Rodney|> Yeah, I thought Topher was a good guy. 17:50 <@Amy13> I guess you were wrong. 17:50 <@Don|Topher> T: *looks at Samey, then Amy* B-but. 17:50 <+Shawn|> (conf) Okay, something doesn't seem right. Amy's always been the manipulative type, she tricks people! She tricked Scarlett and I'm guessing she tricked Topher. She's always been against Samey, and they're twins! It'd be the perfect switcheroo. 17:51 <+Shawn|> I don't think that's true, guys. 17:51 <+Shawn|> Amy's tricked us before, right? 17:51 <+Shawn|> She's always wanted to get back at Samey. 17:51 <+Shawn|> And like, they're practically identical. 17:51 <+Jasmine|> I doubt it's as convoluted as you think, Shawn. 17:52 <+Shawn|> Something is sketchy! And I know sketchy. 17:52 <+Shawn|> I don't think Topher's the culprit here, guys. 17:52 <@Samey3> (conf) Now that I think about it, Shawn might be right. What if Amy tricked Topher somehow? He's not the bad guy here, Amy is. Now Topher might get voted off for something she did! 17:52 <+Shawn|> I've always relied on my gut, Jasmine, something is not right with this. 17:52 <@Amy13> Whatever, Shawn. 17:52 <@Amy13> Just keep your gut to yourself. 17:53 <@Don|Topher> D: Aaaaaaaaaand it's time for marshmallows! 17:53 <@Don|Topher> D: Amy, Leonard, Samey, Rodney... 17:53 <@Don|Topher> D: Jasmine... 17:53 <@Don|Topher> D: And the final marshmallow goes to... Shawn! 17:53 <@Don|Topher> D: *flicks the final marshmallow at Shawn* 17:54 <@Don|Topher> D: Sayonara, Topherino. 17:54 <@Samey3> *gasps* Oh no! 17:54 <@Samey3> Topher! :( 17:54 <@Samey3> This is all Amy's fault. 17:54 <@Amy13> (conf) I didn't want to see Topher go home. I was only trying to protect Samey, because that's the kind of sister I am. She should be thanking me! 17:55 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Topher in the Flush of Shame* 17:55 <@Don|Topher> T: I... I don't know what to say. 17:55 <@Samey3> Me neither. 17:55 <@Don|Topher> T: Sammy, I'm so sorry! 17:55 <@Don|Topher> T: I don't really know how, but I think I messed up. 17:56 <@Samey3> You didn't do anything wrong, Topher. 17:56 <@Samey3> I just can't believe it's all over. 17:56 <@Samey3> *cries* 17:56 <@Don|Topher> T: Aw look, it'll be okay! 17:56 <@Don|Topher> T: Except... this means I won't get to see you for a while. 17:56 <@Don|Topher> T: But we'll hang out after this is over, I promise. 17:57 <@Don|Topher> T: And if you want, maybe we could actually give this thing a real shot? 17:57 <@Samey3> You mean you wanna be my boyfriend? 17:57 <@Don|Topher> T: Of course! I'd be the luckiest guy in the world. 17:57 <@Samey3> Awww, Topher. 17:57 <@Samey3> *leans in for a last kiss* 17:58 <@Don|Topher> D: *flushes Topher* 17:58 <@Don|Topher> T: Aaaaaaahhh! 17:58 <@Samey3> Wait what? TOPHER!!! 17:58 <@Don|Topher> T: I'll miss you, Sammyyyyyyy-- 17:58 <@Samey3> (conf) She got him voted off, but it's not over yet. Now it's time to make sure Amy gets exactly what's coming to her. 17:59 <@Don|Topher> D: Looks like two-timing Topher took a treacherous twist down the toilet! 17:59 <@Don|Topher> D: Six competitors left, and it only gets harder from here. 17:59 <@Don|Topher> D: Will Samey get the revenge she wants on Amy? 17:59 <@Don|Topher> D: Can Leonard prove himself to his competitors? 17:59 <@Don|Topher> D: And who will be voted off next? 17:59 <@Don|Topher> D: Find out next time, on an all-new episode of... Wawanakwa! 18:00 <@Don|Topher> -- END -- N N N